


Dark!Italy Bros x Reader: Lonely Dolls

by HyunYoh



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Modification, Brainwashing, Confusion, Dark, Dolls, Dreams and Nightmares, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Minor Character Death, Multi, One Shot, Pain, Panic, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Torture, Reader-Insert, Shapeshifting, Songfic, Supernatural Elements, Violence, dollhouse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyunYoh/pseuds/HyunYoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl once lived happily in a mansion out in the woods with her family, and every day was a joy. She would play with her dolls and everyone was happy, but it all turned sour once they moved out. The family moved out and the two dolls were left behind and soon, long forgotten. However, the dolls never forgot the girl. Over the years the two dolls become more and more corrupt. Then one day she wanders into their territory, and they see their chance to go back to how things used to be, but this time they aren't planning on letting her go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark!Italy Bros x Reader: Lonely Dolls

[Warning: Slight gore]  
  
  
_There was once a pair of dolls who were both so loved they practically radiated it. The girl whom was their owner loved them both dearly, but as she grew and aged her most favoured toys grew childish and she cast them aside to be forgotten. She left to never return, yet the two dolls waited for her to come back, alas she never did. Even so they continued to wait until their love had become twisted without their notice. The house which had once been filled with life, now stood in ruins, awaiting the day the girl would return home...  
_

_~*~*~*~*  
  
Buried deep, buried deep  
Into the forest you will follow haunting notes drawing you near  
Come with me, come with me  
You’re getting closer, can’t you taste it in the air? No need to fear_  
  
You and your friends had been hiking in the mountains, yet while you had been wandering off on your own for no more than just a couple of minutes you had completely lost sight of any trademarks that you had placed to find your way back. And the more you tried to find your way back the more lost you got. The mountain forest in which you were wandering aimlessly in seemed to only draw you in deeper and deeper the more you wanted out.  
  
The sun was starting to sink and your worry about your friends intensified. The trees were starting to cast long shadows, that made the forest grew ever so slightly more intimidating. The beautiful forest scenery which had previously been bright and cheerful became ever so dreary and sinister. The bright colours that slowly became dark and menacing, and previously harmless shadows now seemed ready to eat you alive.  
  
Your heart began beating faster and faster in sync with your growing fear, and even though you wanted to go back, it was as if the forest did not allow you to. It was as if it had a dark and deeply buried secret that it wanted to show you, and only you. No one except you were allowed to be part of the secret that it was about to reveal to you. This thought both frightened and fascinated you as you continued to trying to find your way out.  
  
As you continued walking, and the shadows turned darker and larger it felt to you as if the trees had started growing, making it more and more difficult to see the oncoming night sky. And the further you walked, the more it seemed like the forest was clearing a path for you that lead deeper and deeper into the mountain forest and closer and closer to whatever secret it held.  
  
Suddenly, without warning, a mesmerizing melody began to echo throughout the forest's vicinity. It beckoned you toward a certain direction and seemed to lead you on, but you were starting to care less and less as your mind began to fog over. Had you still been in your right mind you would have noticed that you walked right by one of your markers, which indicated that the forest had simply made you walk in circles until the appointed time had been reached.  
  
However, since you were not in your right mind you simply strode past it and let the beckoning and endearing voices lead you through the forest. Your feet seemingly having a mind of their own brought you closer and closer toward the source of the haunting yet enchanting voices.  
  
Soon the night had completely overpowered the light of the sun and the last shred of dusk disappeared in the horizon. That was when two figures decided to make their appearance. They both sat on their own branch in their own tree on each side of the path that you were walking down. They simply sat there, observing you from behind. Taking your entire form and appearance in with their scrutinizing gaze and penetrating amber and hazel coloured eyes. Both grinning mischievously as they took you in, before the both of them disappeared from the their respective branches and dissipated into the shadows.  
  
Not long after they had briefly appeared did you arrive at a strange, out-of-place mansion, and it wasn't until then that you slipped out of your stupor and were allowed to have your senses back. The first thing you did was look around in confusion. _Where were you? How had you gotten there?_ You didn't take in the fact that you were being watched at first, but it soon dawned on you when you heard two differing chuckles, which made you direct your attention upward.  
  
There on two separate branches on each side of the grassy path, in front of you, sat two almost identical young boys, both appearing to be in the mid teens. Both carrying a mischievous look in their eyes, and each having an odd, stand-out curl on the side of their heads. One chuckled while smirking down at you, while the other giggled as he grinned widely. Both of the boys were looking down on you in an almost inviting kind of way.  
  
The smirking one jumped down from his tree and approached you with a, this time, coy smirk placed upon his face. His hair was dark auburn and his curl flew off to the right. His eyes were coloured in hazel and complimented his healthy tan well.  
  
You backed up slightly as he got closer and closer, but even though he was shorter than you he seemed to close up very quickly, and soon he was but a few mere feet away from you. He held out one of his hands to you and bowed slightly as he did, as if you were a respected noble, which you knew you were not. His eyes seemed to glow in the dim light that the moon provided, and almost – _almost_ – made him look like a predator on the hunt.  
  
You knew you should probably be scared out of your wits, but for some reason you could not force yourself to be terrified of him even you wanted to. However, that did not mean that he was not unnerving you, because he was. He still creeped you out a bit, and his partner's constant giggling did not help one bit. Then for the first time since you had laid eyes on them, he spoke.  
  
       “Come with me, if you would. Come with me so we can play!”  
  
After he had said those words his partner stopped his giggling and joined him on the ground. He was much quicker than his partner and was up by your side much faster than the previous boy. Even though he was very unsettling he had an air of innocence around him. His curl flew off to the left and his hair was a lighter shade than that of his partner's. His eyes were coloured in a lively amber, and just as his hair was, his skin tone just a few shades lighter than his partner's. He, too, stretched out his hand for you to take.  
  
       “There's no need to be afraid. You're getting closer now, you can even taste it in the air!”  
  
You didn't know what compelled you to, but for some reason it felt right that you should accept their hands, and so you did.  
  
_Quickly now, feel it pound  
With every step you hurry forward into darkness all around  
Come on in, hasn’t been  
A very lively place too long  
Let’s play a game, ready? Begin!_  
  
As soon as you had taken their hands they started smirking and grinning at you again. And before you even had a chance to get scared they rushed you closer and closer to the mansion down the grassy path that lead to it. Each hand connected to one of the boys'. As you got nearer and nearer to the mansion you could get a clearer look of it.  
  
The three floor mansion was barely a mansion anymore. It was in bad shape and seemed ready to fall apart. Bricks were fall off what little remained of the roof and half rotten door was barely holding onto its hinges. Almost every single window was smashed or damaged in one way or another. The frames were rotten almost all the way through and the base was on its way of being bested by nature. And the closer you got to it, despite the two boys' cheerful attitudes, you couldn't help but feel as if you were quickly hurrying toward your own doom.  
  
The two stopped by what used to be the entrance to the mansion and pushed the remainders of the doors open for you to go inside. They both curtsied for you and did a hand sweeping motion, beckoning you inside.  
  
       “Come on in!” they both chimed in one voice before using their other hand to push you inside of mansion.  
  
Once inside they quickly closed the doors behind you, and the moment the shut close everything seemed blur slightly for a moment. It quickly disappeared, but when it all cleared up the mansion was not the same as before. It was no longer run-down and one the verge of collapsing. It looked as if it was newly built. Everything seemed whole and no windows were smashed, no rotten floorboards or frames. No dust littered around either and the door seemed as healthy as can be.  
  
Before you could voice your confusion about how this was possible, the two boys swarmed you and took you in their arms while gesturing around the grand room that was the entrance hall with their hands. Both still wearing their respective grin and smirk.  
  
       “It's been so long since this place was filled with life. I hope you can fill it up again!” the lighter haired one practically sang to you.  
  
You hadn't noticed it before, but you it had now come to your realization that both of the boys were speaking in a thick Italian accent, and before you could even question what he meant you were whisked away and around the hall. Twirling from one boy to the other, back and forth, back and forth.  They kept spinning you along in their twisted dance, all while laughing to their hearts' content. As you were twirled around the grand hall you kept getting dizzier and dizzier. Soon you no longer knew left from right. You couldn't even tell what was up and what was down. The only thing you knew was that you wanted to stop. As if hearing your mental prayer, the dark haired one stopped you and kept you in his arms.  
  
       “Hey, I know. Why don't we play a game?” he suggested, and the moment his words were heard by the lighter haired one the latter started bouncing up and down on his spot in excitement.  
       “Oh oh oh! What kind of game?”  
  
As you took your time to regain yourself you could barely gather what the strange pair of males were talking about, and you still didn't quite know what to make of them. They were probably orphans who had been abandoned and then had take up residence here in this mansion. Then due to its location they most likely didn't get any visitors very often, and then they had spotted you out in the woods and decided to make you their “guest”. A strange thought, but plausible to you nonetheless, even though it could not have been any further from the truth.  
  
       “Well...” the dark haired spoke up again. “I was thinking something along of the lines of House.”  
  
The normally innocent game seemed to gain a much more malicious meaning when it came from this dark haired male, especially when said in that tone of voice that he was using. The bone-chillingly mischievous yet at the same time childish tone of voice, and it made a violent shiver run down your spine.  
  
The auburn haired, apparent Italian boy's grin widened even more, if that was even possible, and threatened to split his face into two at the mention of said game. His excitement was obvious and oozed so visibly out of him that if you were to reach out a hand toward him you would be able to touch it, and even though they were no longer outside, his eyes glowed in an unsettling manner. The amber colored orbs that were his eyes gleamed and glowed like torches, which sent even more shivers down your spine for they seemed almost hypnotizing, but eerily so.  
  
He bounced up to you and started caressing your cheek in a sweet and endearing, yet disturbing manner, all while smiling the entire time. You wanted so badly to back away from him, but his darker haired lookalike was holding you prisoner, making it impossible for you to do so. You had nowhere to go, nowhere to hide and nowhere to flee from these two young males.  
  
The lighter haired one smiled a toothy smile, showing off those perfect pearly whites of his, before opening his mouth to speak two sentences that sealed your fate.  
  
       “It has been decided, _bella_! We will be the parents and you will be our child.”  
  
_Cinnamon sticks and magic tricks go hand in hand like plague on a land  
Think of it like you're drowning in a pool of syrup and you never can  
Dream again and let it fall away, your bitter sorrows are at bay  
Just drink it in, they’re made from up above  
So good they’ll make you fall down  
  
Where were you now?_ After they had decided to play this game something had knocked you out, and the next thing you knew you were in a strange room and also dressed up in some strange up get-up that prevented you from moving too much, almost like a straight-jacket. You noticed that were securely positioned in a chair with several straps tying you down to it, and that no matter how much you tugged or pulled they didn't relent.  
  
Deciding to give up on trying to escape the chair, you looked around and observed your surroundings. The room you were in was not very big and the only things in there were the chair you were tied to, a table that was placed in front of you, a small lamp in the corner that gave off a dim light, and something that looked like a deformed cupboard that could barely stand on its small and fragile legs.  
  
The walls were oddly coloured for it seemed that they had been white at some point, but then some crazy had gone mad on them and splodged them with whatever colours they had available, because they didn't have a running and uniform colour covering them. Patches and spots of various colours were what made up the colouring of the walls. Everything was so messy, yet at the same time hypnotizing. Because even though there were absolutely no reason to the strange decorating of the walls, they did make it much more difficult to keep a clear mind. It was scaring you a bit.  
  
The floor was covered in what seemed to be a soft green carpet, almost like grass, but you could easily tell it was not. The carpet covered the entire floor of that room and enticed you to touch it, but since you could not move from your chair it only taunted you with its soft looks.  
  
Suddenly, a door which you had not noticed earlier opened and in strolled the two young males that you had encountered earlier. The two were wearing different clothing from before you noticed. Before they had been wearing simple brown shorts, an orange shirt and some sort of black cloak that had some kind of hood. Now they were each wearing a grey dress shirt with yellow trimming, a grey and black bold striped vest, black pants and a orange-golden tie.  
  
The two of them quickly made their way up to you and it wasn't until then, due to the dim light, that you noticed that they were carrying a tray each, and on the trays were various snacks and treats placed. They looked inviting. Almost _too_ inviting. You wondered what they were for. Surely they didn't expect you to eat any of that, did they? For if they did, they'd be sorely disappointed. You had no intention of eating anything that they gave you. It could be poisoned for all you knew.  
  
The two boys set down the trays they were carrying on the table in front of them and the lighter haired of the two then picked up a cinnamon pinwheel, turned around to face and motioned for you to open your mouth, which of course you refused to, but he didn't relent. He started making airplane noises and motioning his arm around in circles.  
  
       “Here comes the airplane, _bella_!” He talked to you as if you were a child. “Be a good girl and open up for _mamma_!” he sang in a childish, yet eerie tone, and once again you felt yourself stiffening up in fear, but it was not quite enough to give into his demands. The auburnette young boy frowned at your uncooperative attitude.  
  
His darker haired look-alike came up on your other side and started pulling at your hair bringing your head backwards, making it more difficult to breathe. He leaned in close to your ear and whispered in a sickly-sweet tone of voice.  
  
       “I recommend you open that pretty mouth of yours, _bella_. We wouldn't want you dying of oxygen deprivation, now would we?”  
  
Eyes widening in fear you reluctantly opened your mouth for the other boy to feed you the sweet treat. As soon as the treat was in your mouth the other boy let go of your hair and allowed your head fall back down to its original position.  
  
       “Good girl!” The innocent looking auburnette grinned widely at you.  
  
The moment you closed your mouth your taste buds were invaded by the strong taste of cinnamon and sugar. It was borderline too sweet for your taste, but you knew better than to try and spit it out, because judging by the faces the boys gave you, they would not hesitate to force feed you their sugary treats by whatever means necessary.  
  
You didn't even want to think of they might do to you if you didn't play along, so you chewed and swallowed. This made the lighter haired boy smile at you in delight and offered you even more treats from the trays. This time you didn't resist and simply let him feed you, each mouthful even sweeter than the last. Every time you thought couldn't eat anymore, one of the boys coaxed you into eating just another one, and another one, and another one. It was scary how you didn't get constipated with how much they stuffed you with sweets and snacks.  
  
Soon enough you could feel yourself calming down and ever wondering why you had been so scared of them. They seemed friendly enough. They were giving you snacks and delicious sweets to eat. The hypnotizing environment didn't help to keep your mind together either. All of the haphazardly placed colour spots on the walls only seemed to force you deeper into numbing state of mind.  
  
The two boys grinned deviously at you, but to you it only seemed like they were giving friendly smiles, and the straight-jacket like shirt that had been forced on you when you had been unconscious seemed soft and almost like a blanket. A blanket that smelled of golden syrup. The aroma almost drowning you in its overpowering scent, but it also almost completely drowning your consciousness too.  
  
_That was odd. Why did it feel like you were forgetting something? Like something was amiss? Well, that didn't matter._ You snuggled up in your straight-jacket. You were too foggy-minded to concentrate on such complicated things. What did it matter that your memories didn't add up? What did it matter that your emotions were going haywire in confusion? _Heh._ Nothing. It did not matter at all. This feeling of numbness was very soothing somehow, and you wouldn't mind staying like this.  
  
Your mind was far too numbed to register the fact that the two boys were chuckling darkly at the mess you were in because of them. You barely even registered anything from your surroundings at all. Everything was a blur.  
  
       “There's not much difference between cinnamon sticks and magic tricks. They're both sweet to taste, but can quickly become bitter with just a pinch of salt.”  
       “But when combined they make the most lovely pair! Can't you just feel yourself drifting away on happy clouds made of sweet golden syrup?”  
  
You could barely understand the question, but you nodded anyway as if you could understand him perfectly. To this the two of them only chuckled for they knew how absent-minded you really were even though you tried not to show it.  
  
       “Oh my, you seem sleepy, _bambina_! Here, drink this syrupy milk! It will help ease your dreams.”  
  
The lighter haired boy held up a cup that contained some white liquid that you assumed to be the milk with the syrup in it. He opened your mouth for you and gently poured it in. It was very warm, but not scalding hot. He tickled your throat to make you swallow while he continued to pour in the hot liquid into your gaping mouth. It was sweet and very satisfying to your taste buds. Then add on the perfect heat, it was almost as if it was sent from the heavens. The milk of the heavens, and you could feel yourself falling deeper and deeper into it's warm embrace, making your eyelids heavier and heavier.  
  
_Sleep but remember sweets are best  
When they’re wrapped in dreams so deep you shouldn’t leave  
Pulled from eyes, you see this world for what it really is  
Try not to scream_  
  
       “Just drink this and you will be swept away to the land of the sweetest of dreams, _bambina_. And sweets are the best after all! Now listen to  _mamma_ and go to sleep.”  
  
His voice was so soothing. So calming and so.... hypnotizing... You felt your eyelids grow heavier and heavier. Soon you were no longer in the realm of the awake, but were happily snoozing away like a child.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
You woke up with a start and found yourself in your own bed again. You let out a sigh of relief and looked around. Everything seemed to be as it should be. Your room was in semi-disorder, and clothes were spread over the floor as usual. Your computer was turned on on your desk and the screen lit up the entire room.  
  
You looked outside and found that it was noon, and the sun was high in the sky. Relieved to see some real sunlight you jumped out of bed and raced to the window, which you quickly flung open and took a breath of fresh air. _Ah, it was so nice to breathe the refreshing air again, and no stale old mansion scent._ You took your time really enjoying the sunlight and fresh breeze before retreating back to your room to get dressed.  
  
_'I guess everything was just a dream then after all.'_  
  
Once you had gotten dressed you rushed downstairs where you made a beeline for the kitchen to make yourself something to eat. Even though you normally wouldn't eat after having a horrifying dream, you felt that you needed something good to eat to bury this particular dream and put it behind you. However since you didn't feel like whipping up anything complicated you settled a few simple ham and cheese toasts, which you brought with you outside to eat on the patio.  
  
You plopped yourself in one of the outside chairs and just let yourself enjoy this moment in the sun while eating your toasts. The birds chirped and you heard the trees rustle in the wind. Everything seemed so calm, but you guessed it was because of that horrifying dream that you had had. You guessed that because it had been so disturbing and eerie you felt that everyday life was nothing but a calm breeze in comparison to that raging storm.  
  
The wind was soothingly stroking your cheek and playing with your hair as you laid there basking and just enjoying the peace and the joy over being home again where no one bothered you, or tried to kill you or play with you.  
  
Letting out a small sigh of content you allowed your lips to curve upward into a smile. You never wanted to go through what you had again, even if it had just been a dream, it had been one scary and frightening dream. In the dream it was as if you could physically feel everything that happened. Everything had seemed so real. And so frightening... Whatever, you were just happy that it was all over.  
  
As you sitting there just enjoying the peace and quiet with toast in-hand, something suddenly harshly woke you up from calm state of mind. One of the trees in your garden suddenly fell on top of your house and crushed half of it under its weight. You let out a frightened yelp as you bolted up from your comfortable chair. Barely had you done that though before the sky started turning dark and gloomy. The wind picked up and started to whirl around much harsher than before. Dark clouds started forming and you could hear thunder in the distance.  
  
A sudden bolt of lightning accompanied by a loud crash of thunder almost made you jump out of your skin and shriek in fear. It sounded like it had been just above you!  
  
_'Where did all this come from all of the sudden?!'_  
  
Barely had you thought that before a you heard a crash coming from the street in front of your house, and you quickly rushed there to see what had happened. When you arrived at the front you skidded to a halt as you saw the scene in front of you.  
  
Several cars had crashed into each other and more were in-coming. Several people had been involved in the accident, and many passers-by and spectators had been crushed in the between all of the different cars, one of the vehicles had even been a bus containing many passengers and you could see many limbs sticking out from the broken and shattered windows. The chauffeur itself had gone right through the large front window and had was lying face-down on top of the hood of another car. He was covered in blood and bones were sticking out he also had several burns. His body was head to head with the driver of said car he was lying on and his body continued to slide down the deformed hood.  
  
Many bloodied and broken bodies lay scattered about the street, it was repulsing to look at. Many had also been crushed against a streetlight after a car had collided with them and sent them flying. All of them had burns and each and everyone of their faces depicted shock, pain and agony with their eyes and mouths wide open in silent screaming that would never ever be heard again.  
  
You covered your mouth and held your stomach in hopes of preventing the bile from coming up. The scene was just horrid to look at and made you want to vomit. Your knees felt weak and you fell down on them on the hard asphalt, but you didn't care. It was all too awful it was difficult to take it all in. You didn't even _want_ to take it in...  
  
Someone's footsteps made themselves known. No. Two pair of footsteps made themselves known and they sounded like they were headed straight for you, but you didn't react. Your mind couldn't comprehend it. Soon they had arrived and stopped just beside you. Finally connecting that someone had stopped beside you, you looked up to see who it was, and your shock made itself known. Your eyes went wide and your mouth fell open. _It couldn't be..._  
  
There, right in front of you, stood the two look-alike males from your dream. Both wearing the very same clothes they had worn the first time you had seen them. Cloak and everything, and both of them were grinning madly like the Cheshire cat.  
  
However, that wasn't the only thing you noticed. The city no longer looked like it used to. It was now a more industrialized, with various pipes and vents making themselves present in all the various buildings around you. Everything looked so much dirtier and polluted now. All that had once been beautiful was gone, all of the trees, all of the flora. Everything was gone and replaced by dirty machinery. Clanking and clonking, ugly machinery.  
  
The two boys gestured around you while looking down at you, all while grinning that mad grin. It was as if they weren't concerned about the rest of the world at all. Like it wasn't theirs to worry about. Like it had nothing to do with them in the slightest.  
  
       “Don't avert your eyes, _bella_ ,” the lighter haired boy spoke up.  
       “See the world for what it really is,” his darker look-alike chimed in almost joyfully.  
       “This is what the real world looks like. This is the truth! Please, try not to scream, _tesoro_ ,” they both spoke in one perfect unison voice, their eyes glowing and the spiked teeth showing and glinting as they spoke.  
  
_Don’t lose your head, your feet and hands  
Bounded tightly as scrape along the floor  
You’ve given in, give up and get back  
Giving us your word, let’s start_  
  
You tried to scramble away from the frightening two, backing further and further away from them and scraping yourself on the rough asphalt, but you couldn't care less about a few cuts. All you cared about was getting away from them. This all was their fault, you were certain of it. All of this was _their_ fault! It had to be!  
  
As you struggled to get away from the smirking duo they only followed you with calm steps. They were in no hurry, there was no way for you escape. You were trapped, just like a little animal. They were the predators and you were their prey. This was all a game to them. It was fun to see you squirm before them, squirm like a frightened little kitten. They could take their time, for they had you right where they wanted you - in the midst of their claws.  
  
The hard and rough concrete was making you bleed and gave you many cuts as you scrambled backwards over its rough surface. You were scared. You didn't want be anywhere near them, yet there they were right in front of you, making your nightmare a reality. _Why couldn't they go away?! Why were they doing this to you?!_ You were neither their toy nor their plaything! You just wanted them to leave you alone! Why couldn't they...?  
  
       “Now now, _bella_. Why are you so scared? Let's not lose our heads here, okay?”  
       “Maybe we should bind your hands and feet together so that you won't try to flee from us and hurt your pretty little self even worse than you already have, hm?”  
  
You had reached the end of your rope you noticed when you backed into one of the crashed cars, and you knew you were trapped. They had you cornered, but that didn't stop you from frantically looking for possible escape routes.  
  
Both sets of eyes glowed victoriously in the dark and both of their Cheshire smirks were ever so visibly present, taunting you. Their tone was both mocking and captivating at the same time, however that was possible. Then they repeated the exact thing they had done in your nightmare. The two of them came closer, completely cornering you and trapping you against the car, and extended their hands to you.  
  
It started raining and it poured down, completely soaking the trio by the car, and soon you were shivering in front of the two terrifying young men. Both in fear and cold. Once again repeating your nightmare, the dark haired one spoke up first, his hazel coloured eyes gleaming.  
  
       “Come now. Do you really want to stay in this drab world? You can stay with us and we'll keep you safe,” he cooed. “This world is collapsing upon itself, but ours isn't. Our world is flourishing and there are no worries ever in our world.”  
       “If you would just give yourself to us we could make you happy. Come on, let's get back to where we all three belong, _bella_. _La mia bella bambina._ ”  
       “ _Sì!_ Let's go back. Give up. Give up on this drab world. Leave it behind!”  
  
You felt yourself being cut into two. One side of wanted to shout at them and outright refuse to go with them, and while you were frightened to death of them, there was one part of you that still told you to trust them. That they were trustworthy, despite your horrid nightmare of them. You didn't know what to do! You were debating with yourself and your head was starting to hurt. Closing your eyes tightly you reached up with your hand and clutched your head in agony and confusion. Opening your mouth, you tried to scream, but all that came out was a faint whimper.  
  
       “We'll make all your pain go away, _bambina_. Just say the word and we'll make it all go away!”  
       “Do you want the pain to disappear? We can make it happen for you, _tesoro_.”  
  
You clutched your head tighter as they continued to speak, their voices ringing in your head, bouncing back and forth and echoing endlessly. Covering your eyes with both your hands you raised your head to the sky and finally your vocal chords allowed you let release that tormented scream of misery you had been trying to let out. You felt as if you were going crazy. Was this the dream or had your previous encounter with the boys been the dream? You didn't know and your mind was splitting apart.  
  
Then you felt it. The last thread of your sanity snapping into two, and at that moment you felt your mind collapsing on its own and almost self destructing. Your mind could no longer handle it and completely given up. You were nothing but a shell now. You couldn't feel, you couldn't see, and you couldn't hear. You were completely paralyzed.  
  
The first thing you saw again was the two boys' outstretched hands. You followed their hands up their arms and up to their faces. Their lips moved, but you heard no sound coming from them. The only thing you could comprehend was the fact that these two were smiling in a friendly manner at you and that they wanted you to come with them. They would make all the pain go away for you and all you had to do was take their hands.  
  
Shakily and slowly you extended your own hand towards them, and as if in slow motion you saw them connect. Their hands closed around yours, but you couldn't feel any warmth, nor could you feel any cold. You couldn't feel anything. Your senses were numb. The cold that radiated from the hands was not felt by you, for you were not there anymore. Your mind was no longer with you.  
  
You opened your mouth to speak, but even though your lips moved without you knowing you spoke only a few words.  
  
“ _Take me back... I won't leave you... I give you... my word..._ ” _  
  
Flicker through the dark  
The double edges shine a light of doubt cut cleanly by a knife  
Love games to lose  
No not a single feeling goes un-soured by the hands of life_  
  
The two Italian boys sat by a table in the darkness gazing upon your unconscious and restrained form with menacing smirks plastered on their faces. After an eternity of waiting, they would never let their toy go again. The people who would dare try to take it away would be _thoroughly_ taken care of.  
  
The dark haired one of the two played with a knife, making marks on the table, while the lighter haired of the two, leisurely sat eating a piece of cake in an idle fashion. The fork he used was sharp and made a screeching noise whenever it came into contact with the plate, on which the cake was placed. While many would've been bothered by the noise, the darker haired boy seemed to pay no heed to it. All he did send a smug look to his look-alike, whom only giggled like a deranged child in response.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Once again you woke up, but you couldn't see a thing. Everything was completely pitch black. _Why was it so dark?!_ Although you couldn't see yourself, you could _feel_ that you were not in your previous clothes, that you were still in the straight-jacket like shirt that restrained your movements. You also noticed that your mouth tasted faintly of cinnamon and syrup.  
  
_Was all that a dream just now...?_ You had been at home and everything had seemed perfectly normal, until suddenly the tree in your garden fell down and crushed the majority of your house. After that there had been a crash in front of your house. Many people and cars had been involved, and many people had died in the incident. There had been shattered glass and blood everywhere, bodies had lied haphazardly and cars had been turned and flipped over.  
  
Then in the midst of the chaos the two brunette boys had come up by your side and started going on and on about accepting reality or something along those lines. They had spoken in such creepy tones and had wanted you to leave that world. They had also said something about making pain go away. Then... Then...  Then what? What had happened after that? You didn't remember, but you figured that you must've woken up after that.  
  
Suddenly you saw something glinting in the deep darkness, and immediately after you heard a clinking sound, as if something metallic falling from a distance and hitting something wooden. _Was that... a knife?_ That sound alone made you question where you were. _Were you still in that mansion?_ You knew for certain that you weren't in same room you that had been in before, because that room had had a carpet covered floor, not a wooden one.  
  
But since you heard nothing else after that and no more glimmers of light were seen again after that either, you started doubting you had heard anything to begin with. Had the sound of something falling to the ground been nothing but a figment of your imagination? Had it been a hallucination? You didn't know, you weren't sure and you couldn't tell. Maybe all of this was simply a bad dream? Maybe you were dreaming this very moment? Was there a way to tell for certain? If you could've you would've pinched yourself, but your hands and arms were locked in place to your sides because of the straight-jacket.  
  
Then suddenly you were made aware of sounds again. There were people, talking. No, not people. Those boys again. It was them, and they were talking to each other. They were very hushed and smug, obviously very pleased with themselves over something. _Had they been there with you the entire time?_ Still, you showed no signs of being awake and they didn't seem to notice either.  
  
       “This is our game. Our love game, and it's ours to win and hers to lose.”  
       “ _Sì!_ We'll leave nothing of her purity left!”  
       “We'll show her all there's to show in this world. We'll leave nothing unspoilt.”  
       “Nothing will go un-soured at our hands.”  
  
_And what I saw there  
Peeking beyond the blindfold was a sight sore eyes should never see  
Laughing lanterns light up  
Growing on but never knowing  
How their shadows shook me deep_  
  
As you sat there being confused about what happened your world was suddenly lit up, if ever so slightly, and you were made aware of what had caused your world to become so dark. You had been blindfolded, and said blindfold had now slightly slipped off your face and revealed a bit of the world in front of you.  
  
You saw the two boys sitting by a dark table in the dim light of the room. There were no lamps in this room. The only light source were a couple of candles that were placed on the table, but even that dim light was more than enough to reveal the world to you. Both of the boys were sending smug looks to each other and somehow they looked even more menacing than before.  
  
The dark haired boy, you saw, was playing with sharp knife and was making marks in the dark wood of the table, and his lighter look-alike was eating some sort of cake in what seemed to be a leisure manner, but his face said otherwise. It only spoke of mischief. You saw him lean down to the floor and pick up a knife that laid there, and you came to the conclusion that must've been the sound had heard earlier.  
  
The other boy dropped his knife game for a short minute to light a few more lanterns, all of which were painted with a laughing face on them, but it was an unsettling smile they had. The two still hadn't noticed that you had awoken, and simply went back to what they had been doing before. They chuckled in a frightening manner which scared you. Then they did something that made you wish you had kept your eyes closed.  
  
The darker haired took his knife and cut a long cut along his inner forearm, he then offered his arm to his lighter partner, whom proceeded to lick up the self-inflicted wound. While his partner did that he proceeded to cut the latter's cheek and then lick that himself. They then separated from each other and stared into each other's eyes, all while smiling before bursting into manic laughter. You wished you could close your eyes and unsee the scene which had just taken place in front of you.  
  
However, just as you thought that things couldn't get any worse, you noticed that when the darker haired boy had lit the lanterns something else that you wished you had never seen had come to life.  
  
Both of the boys' shadows had become much longer and almost reached your limb form, but wasn't just that that scared you. It was the form they had taken. Even though the boys were still wearing the fancy clothes and obviously were human in their mid-teens their shadows seemed to beg differ, as they depicted the shadows of what appeared to be dolls. Old ones too. The clothes were torn and their bodies seemed stuffed, but even though they barely resembled the boys they were attached to, the two curls that were present made them unmistakable. But what really did you in was the two large, crazed and terrifying smiles they wore, which frightened you so badly that you could no longer it in.  
  
You screeched loudly in fear, and this of course caught the attention of the predators that sat in front of you, and they both turned to you at the same time, matching the grins that their shadows wore.  
  
_Oh me oh my, what’s with this guy?  
Who let you rise before it was time?  
If this blindfold really doesn’t work, then maybe I’ll just make you blind!  
Hey come on, you really shouldn't laugh  
But it’s so cute how you think that you can  
You’re still so lost, we’ll help you find your way  
So start Act II of our play_  
  
The two Italian boys crept up to your limb form on the floor, slowly making their way towards you, the grins not once leaving their faces. Once again their eyes seemed to glow and this in turn only made them look even more like blood-thirsty predators. The dim light didn't help either, and once they were within four meter radius from you yelped and shivered for each step they took that brought them closer to you.  
  
       “My my, look who's awake! I thought for sure you would sleep for much longer than this.” Once again, the dark haired of the two spoke up first. “You are not supposed to be awake, _bella_. Neither of us let you awaken, now did we?”  
       “Oh me, my days! My bad I should have thought to give you a bigger dose.”  
  
Given you a bigger dose? A bigger dose of what?! In fear you tried to squirm away from them, but the wall behind you and your straight-jacket made this impossible, leaving you only able to whimper before them. Their faces were malicious and terrifying and their shadows seemed to have their own life as they rose up above them, moving vividly in the light of the candles and the lanterns.  
  
The lighter haired of the two extended his hand towards you and you let out a small yelp in fear when he did so. His hands closed up on your face and from your point of view it looked like he wanted to stab you in your eyes. You cringed and clenched your eyes shut. The other one only laughed darkly, as his partner places his cold hand on your cheek.  
  
       “It would seem you have seen way more than you should have. And it would appear that this blindfold did no good! Perhaps I should just make you blind instead?”  
  
Laughing manically at his own morbid joke the auburnette boy backed away from you slightly, but this didn't stop your trembling. Whatever little trust you had had for them was now gone. The scene which had played out before you just moments ago, were still stuck in your brain, and it wouldn't leave. The way the two of them had so carelessly cut each other open like that, the way their shadows had played out and danced in front of you. Everything was just so bone-chilling, and it left you trembling like a leaf.  
  
They treated you as if _you_ were their doll, but from what you could tell, it was _them_ that were the dolls. You hoped that that was not so. You hoped that you were wrong, that this was all a dream, but the lighter auburnette's next action made you certain that you were awake. He pinched your cheeks and brought them up to force your mouth to make a smile-like curve.  
  
       “Hey, _bella_. You really shouldn't be laughing in a situation like this. But you're so cute I think might you let you go this time,” the dark haired boy cooed before laughing just as manically as his near identical partner.  
       “It would seem that even after that dream of yours you're still so very lost. I guess we'll have to move on to our next act.”  
       “ _Sì!_ It would seem so, _fratello_!”  
  
Both of them closed up to you and before you could react you had one boy on each side of you. Both cupping your cheeks almost endearingly, but you knew it was fake. The two of them placed themselves by your ears and blew into them before whispering to you.  
  
_“Hey... Can you let us have a piece of you?”  
  
Are you afraid? No need to shake  
Like a mouse who’s trapped and trying hard to breathe  
Or would you like some nice warm milk to stop your beating heart  
from jumping free?  
Come join the fun, warm like the sun, welcome to our cozy home  
we fill with love  
All that we ask is in your grasp, so give us just a bit from your pocket_  
  
You shook like a little leaf in a great storm and your eyes were wide terror as they backed away slightly from you, but this only seemed to nurture their sadistic nature, and they only seemed to thrive on it. Progressively, the longer they stared and grinned so unnervingly at you, it got harder and harder for you to breathe properly, and in sync with your growing terror, your heartbeat sped up until you could practically hear it thundering in your eardrums.  
  
You knew that your eyes alone, surely conveyed the immense terror that you were feeling for them. They were wide, dilated and for you it felt like they would pop out of their sockets at any minute.  
  
The unstable light sources flickered and caused the two boys' already twisted shadows to dance around in what little light there were. Nightmare inducing shadows fell over the boys' faces, and almost succeeded in completely covering them, but what was left were even more frightening faces. All that was left were black faces with perpetually glowing orbs in the colours hazel and amber, and large deranged grins that threatened to tear their faces apart.  
  
You whimpered loudly and tried even more to get away from them, while they only laughed at your futile attempts. The two of them threw their heads back as they dementedly laughed, but soon their faces were back right in front of yours, both with faces looking like the cat who caught the mouse and ate it.  
  
       “Are you afraid of us, _piccolina_?” the lighter haired one asked in an obviously amused tone. “There's no need to shake like a little defenseless mouse. We wouldn't hurt a hair on your fragile little body.”  
  
You didn't dare to trust that statement, because you knew that they would have no problem harming you if such situation arose. His darker haired partner had already proved that earlier in that dementedly decorated room, when he had roughly pulled your hair to get you to comply to their demands.  
  
       “My my, you seem to be having trouble breathing, _tesoro_. Can't have that, now can we?”  
  
The darker haired one suddenly materialized a cup, that appeared to be filled with that milky stuff from earlier, out of thin air and held it out to you.  
  
       “Perhaps the _bella ragazza_ would like some warm milk to stop her frantic heart from jumping out of her chest?” He said in the coy and almost cooing manner, but it was more disturbing than endearing and as he said it you desperately searched for possible exits.  
  
Shaking your head _no_ you took a wild chance and charged at the two of them, managing to knock both of them over. You frantically searched for a door or window or anything that could be your way out. Finally you spotted a door at the end of the room, and before the Italian boys could recover you made a mad dash for it. Throwing your restrained body against it you managed to fling it open, and out like a bird you flew.  
  
Almost not able to believe you had managed to get away from them you were now faced with the next problem. Finding your way out of the mansion. However you didn't care much now and you only continued running. You didn't care where you went and rushed around blindly. Making daring turns left and right, trying to find your way out of the wicked mansion that housed these two psychopaths.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
       “Oh me, my days! I wouldn't have guessed that she would have the courage to do that.”  
  
The two boys rose up from the floor and dusted themselves off. Looking towards the door their faces morphed into something of sadistic playfulness, and when they smiled their teeth revealed to be sharp and edgy, just like that of a monster's.  
  
       “But this only makes things so much more fun, _fratellino_!”  
       “That's true, _fratello_!”  
  
_Let the hunt begin!_  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
You had been running around for what felt like hours, and even though you were wearing a straight-jacket it didn't impede your progress that much, but no matter what turn you took it felt as if they were right behind you. And no matter which doors you opened or which corner you ducked behind, you could hear their voices following you. It was as if they were observing you from everywhere and anywhere at the same time.  
  
There were no windows no matter where you were and if you did manage to find a window it was covered up with wooden planks, making it impossible for you to determine where you were and how far up.  
  
You opened yet another door hoping it would lead to the grand hall in which you had entered when you had first come to the mansion, but no. Instead you had found what seemed to be a kitchen.  
  
_'Damn! Wrong again!'_ you thought, a bit aggravated, but then you got an idea and quickly made your way to the drawers and methodically opened each and everyone of them until you found what you were looking for – a sharp kitchen knife.  
  
You took the blade in your mouth and ran out of the kitchen. Running around blindly trying to find a room where you would be semi-safe for a while so you could cut your cloth prison open and free yourself. You rounded a corner and saw something that looked like a small room, right under the stairs that led to whatever floor was above then one you were currently on. You dove for it and hid yourself in its corner to make it harder for anyone to find you.  
  
Gripping the knife harder with your teeth, you steadied it as you prepared to begin your operation. Deciding you would start with freeing your dominant arm, so you could use it for the rest of the restraining piece of cloth, you aimed the blade to that side. After a short moment of scraping on the fabric with it's sharp edge you managed to get a small tear that you could dig the knife through to cut up a bigger hole.  
  
You drove the knife further and further down the small space between your arm and your side, and soon enough the fabric was weak enough for you to use your semi-free arm to tear the rest up. Once your hand and arm were free you used that arm to cut up the remainders of what used to be your prison, before throwing it to the side never to be picked up again.  
  
Once you were free you ran out of the small corner you had been hiding in, still clutching the knife for protection. It surprised you that they had not yet found you, but you decided not to ponder any further. You needed to focus on getting out of there so you could get home, where you would be safe. Where you didn't need to worry about crazy Italian boys cutting you up and using you as their toy.  
  
Taking another turn you finally found what you'd been looking for, for what felt like an eternity – the grand hall. And there right in front you was the front door – wide open. Not even sparing a second to feel relieved you made a mad dash towards it.  
  
_Finally, you would be free!_ Finally, you would be able to go home. Go back to your friends who were most likely worried sick about you, and never look at this mansion again. Never again would you go on camping or hiking trips with your friends after this. You would get to go home...  
  
But halfway to the door you came to a skidding halt.  
  
For there, right in front of the door. Right in front of what would be your salvation, stood the two boys smiling mockingly at you with those grins of theirs, looking all smug and proud, almost as if they had waited for you.  
  
Why were they there?! Where had they come from?! They had not been there a moment ago! Just when you were just steps away from freedom! Why?!  
  
The two of them started calmly walking up to you. This time both wearing coy smirks, and for each step they took you took one step back. The darker haired one clicked his tongue at you as they came progressively closer and closer.  
  
       “Welcome again, _bella ragazza_! To our cozy home!” he announced.  
       “Won't you join us for some fun games and snacks? We'd be so thrilled if you would!”  
  
Frozen in your place as they spoke you couldn't force your body to respond. Their eyes were drawn to the knife you clutched tightly in your hands as means of protection. They both looked so disheartening at you and shook their heads in disappointment.  
  
       “We'd so gladly share this home of ours with you. We would fill it with so much love that you would drown, wouldn't you like that?”  
  
Giving you no chance to reply, the lighter haired one spoke up, interrupting whatever response you might have had.  
  
       “All that we ask in return is within your grasp. Please, drop the knife, _bambina cara mia_.”  
  
_Hey, can we have what’s in your hand?  
C’mon hurry now! Are you really hurrying?  
No need to know don’t ask, don’t tell  
You’re playing by the rules we make so well  
Eat every sweet so you believe in our decency  
We call it trick and treat  
Now is the time to take what’s mine so hand it over here_  
  
You managed to regain enough control over your body to shake your head in refusal to comply to their demands. There was no way you would give up your only means of protection. This happy home that they spoke of was only an illusion. You would never stay with them. Ever! No matter what they said you would not resign yourself to live with them and be their doll to play with forever. No way would you resign yourself to be stuffed with whatever snacks and treats they would give you. No, you were going to escape from them, no matter how scared you were.  
  
They didn't frown nor get frustrated, they simply took another step closer. Once again they extended their hands to you, but this time in a more demanding manner. Like if you didn't give them what they wanted the consequences would not be pretty.  
  
       “ _Bambina cara mia_ , won't you please give that dangerous thing to _mamma_? _Bambine_ like you should not be playing around with dangerous toys like that.”  
  
You still refused to give them your knife, and shook your head once again, and this time they seemed get grow a little frustrated with you and your stubborn tactics. Their shadows, once again, rose from the ground and seemed to tower above them in a frightening manner to scare you into giving into them.  
  
       “Come on now, _bella_. We don't have all day, so you'd better hurry.”  
       “No need for you to ask why, we won't tell. You've played along the rules we've made so far, so well, why stop now?”  
  
Their shadows crept up to your quivering form and somehow they snatched the dangerous blade away from your hands. No matter how much you had struggled to keep it they had taken it from you so easily, you just wanted to fall to the ground and cry. There went the last chance of survival you had.  
  
The shadows encircled you and the before you had time to react your world went black. However, just before the darkness completely enveloped you, you heard the two Italian boys' maniacal laughter. And that was the last thing you ever heard before your world completely ceased to exist.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
The two Italian boys looked at their handiwork in front of them. There, on the floor lying in a heap, was an average sized porcelain doll with arms and legs slightly spread, and polished [s/c] coloured skin, dull, yet at the same time gleaming [e/c] coloured orbs for eyes and beautiful luscious [h/c] coloured hair which rested on top of its pretty and perfectly formed head. It wore a simple yet beautiful dark grey dress that ended and folded perfectly around its knees, brown leggings, an orange-golden cape in the style of theirs, black shoes and a cute brown hat that rested on her shiny [h/c] locks.  
  
       “You ate our treats which induced you to believe in our decency. This is something we call trick and treat.”  
       “Now it's time to take what ours, so...”  
  
_Hand it to us!_  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
_Once there was a haunted house in which two lonely dolls lived. For years they had waited patiently for their previous owner to return, and for their patience they had been rewarded. The girl whom had previously been the one to shower them with love, ever so cluelessly stumbled into their domain. They played with her and toyed with her for all the years gone by. She tried to flee, not recognizing her former childhood friends, but they caught her.  
       Nowadays, three dolls reside in this mansion abandoned by humans. Two of them, two dolls made of cotton and thread, each having a stand-out curl in their hair, sit guard on each side of the third, a doll made of delicate porcelain and glass with wonderful [h/c] hair made of the finest thread and beautiful [e/c] tinted glass eyes that seemed to stare into the celestial void, which no man can enter._

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! This fanfic stole my France x Reader fic's place as y longest one shot fanfic. Beating it out by about 5 pages. It's almost 21 pages long. This is fanfic was also the opener for a joint contest which I hosted together with usagi-hikari9. The contest ran from July 16th, 2014 to September 7th, 2014.
> 
> The song I used is JubyPhonic's English cover of _trick and treat._  
>  Happy reading.
> 
>  
> 
> ***EDIT [14-11-23]*: I removed all the tildes and replaced them with normal punctuation.**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Translations:**  
>  _bambina_ \- baby girl  
>  _bambina cara mia_ \- my darling baby  
>  _bambine_ \- babies (f)  
>  _bella_ \- beautiful (f)  
>  _bella ragazza_ \- beautiful girl  
>  _fratello_ \- (big) brother  
>  _fratellino_ \- little brother  
>  _La mia bella bambina_ \- My beautiful little baby girl  
>  _mamma_ \- mommy  
>  _piccolina_ \- little one/child (f)  
>  _sì_ \- yes  
>  _tesoro_ \- treasure (f/m)  
>   
> 
>  
> 
>  **Disclaimer:  
> **  
>  I don't own Hetalia  
> I don't own the song  
> I don't own you  
> I only own the story (sorta >_>)


End file.
